


Bonding

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a short piece of Aaron and cain bonding
Kudos: 3





	Bonding

Aaron was sipping on his bar listening to his family celebrating Christmas. Aaron wasn't really in the Christmas spirit seeing as this was the first of many Christmases without his husband. Aaron didn't know how he would cope but he would try for liv's stake. Just then he heard his mum talking to cain about how Nate was apart of the family and cain should just forgive and forget. Aaron felt his blood boil at this because Nate had destroyed Cain's marriage and that was not something that could easily be forgotten. Aaron finished off his beer and walked over to his uncle.  
Aaron "why don't we go back to the mill and continue the party there"  
Cain "good idea, the company in here sinks" they walked out of the pub with chas glaring at them. When they got home Aaron got two beers out of the fridge and handed one to cain.  
Aaron "sorry about mum doing you head in"  
Cain "it's what she does, how are you?"  
Aaron "I just can't get used to Robert not being here, you know?"  
Cain "yer"  
Aaron "and I hate how liv is so worried about me. It should be me taking care of her"  
Cain "you can't blame her for worrying, she just lost Robert and you are not really coping"   
Aaron "I'm trying but it's hard knowing that I won't see him for years"  
Cain "I'm not judging you, hell I don't know how to go on without moria and the family welcoming Nate with open arms"  
Aaron "I guess that we will just have to learn to cope together" cain raised his glass to that


End file.
